Appartenir
by BreathxMe
Summary: Pensées d'une âme esseulée. A situer juste après le 7x18, c'est-à-dire, juste après le mariage de Corday et Greene.


**Notes de l'auteur :** _Un nouveau texte ! Et encore sur une nouvelle série. Peut-être qu'un jour, j'arriverai à écrire deux OS sur une même série... Allez savoir ! Toujours est-il qu'après avoir visionné l'épisode du mariage de Corday et Greene, je me suis dis, une fois de plus, que Robert était le personnage le plus attachant (et sans doute le moins idiot) de l'ensemble de la série et que je me devais d'écrire sur lui et sur le mariage. J'ai rapidement checké ce qui avait été fait et s'il n'y a rien en français sur Romano, je trouve l'idée de faire ce texte après le mariage plus intéressante qu'avant ou pendant. Mais c'est un point de vue._

 **Disclamer :** _Urgences, ses personnages et le reste de l'univers (y compris l'hôpital si mes souvenirs sont exacts) sont la propriété de... Bonne question, tiens, j'ignore à qui ils appartiennent au jour d'aujourd'hui, mais une chose est sûre : ils ne sont pas à moi (sinon Carter et Lockart n'auraient jamais existé, Kovac ne coucherait pas avec toutes les nanas qu'il croise, Mark ne serait jamais mort, Lizzie jamais partie, Robert aurait droit à plein de câlins, Chen aurait finit dans les bras de Pratt et... Il n'y aurait jamais eu d'hélicoptères !)_

 **Characters :** _Robert Romano, le Grand. Mention d'Elizabeth Corday et Mark Greene. Et présence de la blonde(asse) qui accompagnait Bob au mariage._

* * *

Le verre, vidé d'une traite, rencontre le bois doré sans douceur. Autour de l'homme, quelques têtes se tournent. Regards courroucés, peut-être agacés. Il les ignore, laisse son doigt caresser le bord du verre lentement. Il devrait se réjouir. Mais il ne le fait pas.

Il relève légèrement la tête, fait signe au barman de lui servir un autre verre. Le liquide ambré est lentement versé et aussitôt, Robert y noie son regard vide. Creux. Comme son âme. Comme sa vie. Il soulève le verre, observe l'alcool voguer à mesure qu'il s'amuse à le bouger. Pour un peu, il aurait l'impression d'être retombé en enfance. Quand il imitait encore son père savourer un verre de vin avant même l'avoir goûté. Mais il n'est plus un gamin. C'est un adulte, un homme. Un grand chirurgien, bossant dans un hôpital aussi net que le reste du personnel. C'est un adulte. Quelqu'un qui s'est attiré le mépris des autres à force de cynisme et de condescendance. Il le sait. L'a peut-être même toujours sut. On ne l'aime pas. On ne l'apprécie pas davantage. Mais il s'en fout. Lui non plus, ne les aime pas. Ces autres. L'humanité. Une connerie inventée par la société pour se donner une impression d'appartenir à quelque chose.

La tête en arrière, il vide de nouveau le verre d'une gorgée, le repose sur le comptoir. Un éclat de rire l'oblige à tourner la tête. C'est l'une des externes de l'hôpital. Il ignore son nom, ne veut surtout pas le connaître. A son comportement lascif dirigé vers à peu près l'ensemble des représentants de la gente masculine, Robert comprend qu'elle est plus qu'éméchée. Elle glousse comme une ado, se trémousse comme une strip-teaseuse et s'effondrera en fin de soirée comme une alcoolique. Il soupire. C'est pour ça qu'il n'aime pas les mariages. Il y a trop de joie, trop d'ivresse, trop de tout. La plupart des invités sont des médecins, des infirmières, peut-être même une femme de ménage, du County. C'en est trop pour lui. Qui invite ses collègues à son mariage ?

Lizzie.

A cet instant, le regard de Robert se pose sur la jeune mariée, lovée dans les bras de Greene. Elle a ce sourire idiot qui n'appartient qu'à ceux qui sont réellement amoureux et les yeux mi-clos. Elle paraît heureuse et la constatation lui fait plus de mal encore. Il devrait se réjouir. Mais il ne le peut pas.

« Invite-la à danser, Robert. »

Il tourne la tête, aperçoit son rencard pour la soirée. Elle correspond à l'ensemble des critères de beauté selon la société. Selon son père. Selon lui, même. Et pourtant, elle lui paraît bien fade. Elle est belle, il ne le niera jamais, mais elle n'est pas magnifique. Elle lui adresse un sourire léger, comme compatissant et il sent ses sourcils se froncer. Il sait parfaitement de qui elle parle et pourquoi elle lui glisse cette remarquer. Mais il ne veut pas en parler.

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Il laisse un blanc s'installer, les yeux rivés sur le verre transparent qu'il tiens encore dans sa main. Parce qu'il aurait l'impression d'être le marié. Parce qu'une simple danse lui donnerait de l'espoir là où il n'y en a plus. Parce qu'une danse finirait de le détruire. Parce que la toucher suffit à le consumer.

« Parce que... »

L'intention est là mais il est incapable de terminer sa phrase. Sans la regarder, il sait qu'elle comprend. Il ferme les yeux, rongé par une sorte de désespoir qu'il n'a pas ressentit depuis longtemps. Ce n'est pas tant lié au fait qu'il ne peut pas épouser Lizzie que parce qu'il comprend qu'il ne pourra jamais appartenir à sa famille. Elle l'a invitée pour être polie, parce que l'ensemble du personnel de l'hôpital a eu droit à sa propre invitation, qu'il était là quand elle et Greene les distribuaient comme des flyers de boîte de nuit. Mais il n'est pas plus un membre de sa famille qu'un ami à ses yeux.

La main de son rencard vient se loger au creux de son bras. Il tourne la tête et la surprend, bien plus proche de lui qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Elle dépose un baiser fugace sur sa joue.

« Rentrons, alors. »

Il acquiesce. C'est encore la meilleure à faire. De toute façon, l'externe s'est écroulée, les rires se font plus rares et Lizzie est encore collée à son mari. Il n'y a rien qui le retient, dans cette salle des fêtes.

Il n'y a pas sa place.


End file.
